


A Gift for Me, A Gift for You

by PrincessofTor



Series: All Our Tomorrows [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: It is holiday time on Caledonia and Katze has just the right gift for Raoul.





	A Gift for Me, A Gift for You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little tidbit of Raoul and Katze on Caledonia. I realized I've been a bad, bad girl and haven't posted anything for this story since December 2015. Oops. Hopefully it's better late than never. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

The room was quiet and peaceful, the late afternoon light filtering through the window blinds illuminating the body currently relaxed and sleeping in the pedestal bed. Away from the hustle and bustle of work and the mantic rush of the holiday season, Raoul was happy to be home. Currently he stood silently next to the bed, mapping out the pale skin he was oh so familiar with.

Katze’s pale face, visible above the covers, was beautiful in repose, the tiny freckles and fading scar highlighted by the sun’s fading light, bright auburn hair splayed upon the creamy pillow case, soft lips arranged in a slight smile. Katze lay on his back, the covers pulled up to his shoulders, his breathing even, eyes occasionally moving under closed eyelids. Raoul chose not to wake the sleeping redhead although his fingers itched to touch and he looked forward to joining his mate for a nap or a not so quick tumble in the sheets.

Raoul leaned closer to the bed, hovering but not touching as Katze exhaled a quiet sigh. A long fingered hand moved from under the covers and ended up palm up on the pillow next to Katze’s head. A strip of red ribbon circled the delicate looking wrist, draping casually down the arm and disappearing under the covers. Intrigued, Raoul touched the fluffy comforter and slipped it down over the sleeping form revealing Katze’s chest. The ribbon continued across one perky nipple disappearing under the pale body to reappear lower on his torso. 

Raoul smiled to himself as he dragged the comforter lower to uncover more of Katze’s body so he could follow the trail of red. The ribbon crossed his toned abs and draped over one prominent hip bone, again disappearing underneath his body.

As Raoul continued his investigation, Katze stretched slightly, his naked body pebbling from the cool air of the room. The movement caused the red ribbon to tighten slightly and Katze gave another soft sigh. Raoul looked at the redhead’s face noticing the barely opened golden eyes and widening smile. 

“Hello there.” Raoul said as he drew the covers further down the bed. 

“Hey Blondie.”Katze replied with a yawn. He stretched again, the other hand coming to rest next to his head. “Welcome home.”

Raoul pulled the covers entirely off of Katze’s body revealing the entirety of the ribbon’s path. It twined around the pale body, down one muscled leg and up the other before finally ending in a sloppy bow that covered one of Raoul’s favorite treasures. Katze smirked at the surprised and definitely interested expression now covering the blond’s beautiful face.

“Happy Holidays, Raoul.”Katze said with a smile. “I thought I’d get you a little something. Hope you like your gift.”

Raoul reached out to touch the ribbon, tracing its path down Katze’s torso. Katze shivered and Raoul looked at his face.

“You never cease to amaze me, my love.” 

Katze grinned wide groaning when Raoul tugged at the ribbon so that the portion covering his groin pulled tight. 

“You might” 

_tug_

“unwrap” 

_tug_

“your present – ah, Raoul” 

_tug_

“just, unwrap, uh”.

Katze shifted, lightly bound legs moving restlessly. The bow was moving slightly on its own as the package shifted. Raoul ran a finger under the bow feeling the moisture gathering there.

As Katze began to plead earnestly, Raoul straightened up and began unbuttoning his shirt. The clothing dropped to the floor piece by piece. Impatiently Katze began to work at the knot tied around his wrist. Raoul stopped undressing and grabbed Katze’s hand.

“My present to unwrap.”

The hand flopped back to the pillow and Raoul continued his very, very slow act of undressing. The shirt hit the floor and Raoul bypassed his tightening pants to draw off his socks. Katze groaned and shifted, pressing his heels to the bed to give himself some friction against the ribbon. Again Raoul stopped.

“Katze.”

Katze stopped his motions and looked up with a pout which Raoul found adorable. 

Raoul continued undressing until he was finally standing bare. He preened a little at the dilated pupils and appreciative smile from his redhead.

“Now,” he said as he climbed on the bed and began running his fingers up and down the ribbon. “I would like to unwrap my present.”

“About time.” came the exasperated reply.

Raoul smirked and pulled at the bow watching the ribbon tails fall apart. A large hand took the bow’s place followed by soft lips and a hot mouth. It didn’t take long for Katze to find release the first time followed by several more during the course of the evening. Raoul really, really enjoyed his present. Of course, Katze did too.

**R &L**

Many hours later, exhausted and satisfied, they lay cuddled together on the rumpled bed. The ribbon was still attached to Katze’s wrist and had somehow found itself around Raoul’s too. Somewhere on the floor was the remainder of the ribbon which had found favor with the third part of the little family. 

Raoul was drifting off to sleep when an absurd though popped into his head. He knew it was going to get him in trouble but…

“Katze, love?”

“yeah?”

“Thank you for the surprise. It was delightful.”

Katze chuckled.

“my pleasure.”

“I was just wondering…”

“yeah?” 

“It must have been difficult to wrap all that ribbon around…”

“Where you going with this Raoul?”Katze leaned over the Blondie, fire in his eyes. “What, you think I had someone else tie me up?”

Raoul shook his head.

“No, no I just…well, I don’t know what I was thinking. (yeah, he did know what he had been thinking but now it just sounded wrong). But, I, well, I love your creativity.”

Katze stared at the Blondie for a moment before breaking into a grin.

“Damn straight.”

Katze pressed a quick kiss to Raoul’s forehead and settled back down in his arms.

“Can we sleep now?”

Raoul nodded and pulled Katze a little closer. He returned the kiss.

“Of course, love. After all it’s my turn next time.”

Katze snorted. 

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
